RWBY: Hellsing Halloween Speical
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: It Halloween. And, Alpha, a Grimmoid, and the ultimate weapon of the Schnee Organization, is on a mission to killed whatever it is in the badland between Vale and Vacuo on Halloween.


Special Chapter: Halloween

* * *

Alpha, a loyal Grimmoid of the Schnee family for the past 306 years, and the ultimate weapon of the Schnee Organization, has been serving the current leader of the Schnee Organization leader, Weiss Schnee for the past 2 years since hir reawaken thank to Weiss' blood due to Weiss' asshole of a father, Vlad Schnee, who was killed along with his 4 men by the recently awaken Alpha. Alpha is just reporting in a finished mission in Mantle, a which was a former capital of Atlas before it was evem called Atlas back as it was name after Mantle before the capital and kingdom was moved to and renamed Atlas. It was said that the peoples of Mantle has never felt a colder winter ever since that day of when the Kingdom of Mantle went defunct and was remade into Atlas. It is reported said that some kind of ghost was said to be haunting a building in Mantle, which was reveal to be nothing more than a female Chi-level Grimmoid trying to get to the next level before she was easily killed by Alpha. Hie reported his field report on the on hir phone to Weiss, who was at the manor, Herr de Kalte, which mean "King of the Cold" in an ancient lauguage of a kingdom that exist before it collepse, long before Kingdom of Vale was even founded, that was owned by the Schnee family and it was build 306 years ago, during Alpha's first years of serving the first leader of the Schnee Organization and Alpha's first master, Hellsing Schnee.

Weiss: "So that your report on your field report..."

Alpha: " _ **Yup.**_ "

Weiss: "So you broke into the building..."

Alpha: " _ **Yup.**_ "

Weiss: "And you killed the female Chi-level Grimmoid with your cannon in the basement of the building..."

Alpha: " _ **Dead**_ _ **.**_ "

Weiss: "And your cannon-shell happen to hit a chemical tank which happen to..."

And both Alpha and Weiss say it out loud.

Weiss: "Cause it to catch it on fire and burn to the ground..."

Alpha: " _ **Cause it to catch it on fire and burn to the ground... Yes, if i haven't gone to explain it all just now.**_ "

There was silent between the two on the phones before Weiss let out a sign.

Weiss: "You do realized you can be a pretty damn ****ing annoying pain to deal with that i have to deal with you, do you?"

Alpha: " _ **Yeah, that what make it pretty funny.**_ "

Alpha then let out a heartly laughter before suddenly stopping.

Alpha: " _ **It funny...**_ "

Weiss then merely let out a sign of being annoyed by the Grimmoid before she heard Alpha on the phone chuckling about something.

Weiss: "What are you laughing at now, Alpha..."

Alpha: " _ **Oh nothing... I just remember the time when i beat both Roman Torchwick along with his minion and Dr. Merlot and his mutant grimms so badly that they were willing to be loyal to you just so you can keep me away from them. Ah~... i just loved being Grimmoid. After you did gave Roman the Schnee Multi-branchs Company's bank branch while he still operate his mafia at Vale and Dr. Merlot the science branch of it as well with him giving me alot of mutant grimms to add into the army inside of my body. After all, you were the one who turn, improved, and expand the Schnee Dust Company into so many areas that branchs of each areas has to be created, allowing it to become a multi-billion empire it is now today is and also allowing it to turn into the current name... the Schnee Multi-branchs Company. You easily crushed and absorb many companies into it as well. It also allow us to fund ours organization which is serectly covering up and the Schnee Multi-branchs Company's true main branch, the Schnee Organization. Your own grandfather on your father side would have been pretty damn proud.**_ "

Weiss: "Yes, yes. You don't to mention me. Anyway, Alpha... you have a new mission."

Alpha then rose one of hir eyebows in interest of what is the new mission that hie master is gonna give hie.

Alpha: " _ **Which is...?**_ "

Weiss: "There is an report saying that in the badlands between Vale and Vacuo that a bunch of mercenaries, which are hired by couple of 120-years old idiot brothers who are fighting each other over who get the right to lands which their father gave them to share because they were idiots, fighting like childrens, to fight each other to whoever owned the land whoever killed one of the brothers first, and on Halloween when the mercs fight each others, weird things happen... and i quote... like an axe-wearer pumpkin head-wearing horseless headless ghost, an giant magic left eyeball that used to belong one of the mercs, an ancient and powerful wizard who was roommates with one of mercs, two of the already brothers coming back as ghosts to get rid of one and one another to the very depth of hell itself, the preivous-mention roommate wizard operated a carnival of a ancient civilization and trying to get the mercs to kill one another so he can fill an ancient and dangerous artifect. But there something in the mercs red base that they can't explained it despite seeing so many things on Halloween before."

There was silent between Alpha and Weiss on the phones after what Weiss has said in the report of the new mission.

Alpha: " _ **Yeah... i'm trying to think logically of what the hell just you has said in the report of my new mission...**_ "

Weiss: "Just go to the plane i order to pick you and just go the badlands right now, Alpha!"

Alpha then said in an sarcastic tone of legion of voices.

Alpha: " _ **Yes, Mom.**_ "

Alpha then hung up the phone. Weiss then sit back in her chair sighing to herself, trying to relax herself before she decided to ask Acachalla of something...

Weiss: "Acachalla?"

Acachalla: "Yes, Mistress Weiss?"

Weiss then sighs.

Weiss: "Get my E-cigarette..."

Acachalla: "As you wish."

Acachalla then left to get Weiss' E-cigarette, leaving Weiss to ponder herself.

Weiss: "I wonder if Ruby is enjoying Halloween... somewhere in the world."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the plane that Alpha is on..._

Alpha is just humming to hirself quietly when hie got a called from the pilot in the cockpit of the plane.

Pilot: "We just flying over area of destination, Mr. Alpha!"

Alpha: " _ **Oh, good. That was quick. Well, at least something interest gonna need to happen soon.**_ "

Then suddenly and out of no where... a lighting mysterious appear out of no where and strike one of the plane's wing.

Pilot: " OH NO! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE WERE STRIKES BY AN LIGHTING!"

Alpha knew what that meant.

Alpha: " _ **Welp... there only one option now...**_ "

Alpha then dashed toward the cockpit of the plane and open the door and instanstly grab the pilot and head for the emergency exit door.

Alpha: " _ **Time to get off of this plane before it gonna crash.**_ "

Pilot: "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE NEVER GONNA SURIVIVE FROM THIS ALTITUDE!"

Alpha: " _ **You underestimated me.**_ "

Alpha then jump out of the crashing plane with the pilot hir left arm screaming for his life before Alpha crash into the rooftop and landed in the resupply room of Red Base, leaving the red mercs bewilderment of what has just happen and their faces baiscally said "WTF?". Alpha then stand up.

Alpha: " _ **See? You have clearly underestimated me... Hello? Earth to Pilot?**_ "

The pilot was even too shocked of what has happen to even respond to Alpha, which just left Alpha pretty annoyed.

Alpha: " _ **Oh come on, it not like you see it everyday.**_ "

Alpha then drop the pilot unceremoniously to the floor of the red mercs.

Alpha: " _ **So... i've heard that you guys have an unusual problem that i'm here to deal with, i am correct?**_ "

There was silent for several seconds before one of the red mercs reply to hie.

Red merc: "Yes?"

Alpha: " _ **Ah, good. I was getting a little bored.**_ "

Then, there an explosion that propell the door to the resupply room at Alpha and crashing into hie before it flipped over Alpha and landed on the floor, leaving hie with no effect at all. Alpha look at the person who did it. Alpha then chuckle.

Alpha: " _ **Well now, your problem is appearantly caused by that Zeta-level Grimmoid.**_ "

The Zeta-level Grimmoid, who is a male by the way, was surprised by how Alpha was able to quickly tell that he was a Grimmoid.

Zeta-Level Grimmoid: "HOW DID YOU KNOW?! ... Nevermind, my Grimms and Cursed Grimms will take you out easily."

Then suddenly, Several Creeps and a few Cursed Death-Stalkers suddenly appear out of the ground and several Cursed Nevermores suddenly appear out of the sky, but unknown to the Zeta-level Grimmoid and his Cursed Grimms, they have no idea who are they dealing with and are very clearly underestimated Alpha, who was not even impress with them.

Alpha: " _ **Nice try, kid. But you're clearly way out of your league...**_ "

Alpha then summon his weapon, Death Cerberus, and turned it into Scythe Mode when hir legions of voices growled outloud.

Alpha: " _ **AGAINST ME!**_ "

Alpha then suddenly vanish and easily kill all of the Creeps and Cursed Death-Stalkers with his weapon in Scythe Mode while shooting down all of the Cursed Nevermores in the sky. The Zeta-level Grimmoid was shocked of how his Grimms and Cursed Grimms were easily killed by a single person.

Zeta-level Grimmoid: "HOW?! NO HUNTERS OR HUNTRESS COULD HAVE TAKEN OUT OF MY GRIMMS AND CURSED GRIMMS! Unless... OH ****!"

Alpha: " _ **See? You're way out of your league against me.**_ "

The Zeta-level Grimmoid realized of what Alpha is and he come to regret this when Alpha come walking toward him while hie put away his weapon.

Zeta-level Grimmoid: "WHY?! WHY A GRIMMOID LIKE YOU ARE ON THE SIDE OF BOTH OF THE HUMAN AND FAUNUS RACE?!"

Alpha: " _ **Because, unlike you punk, i have seen how strong a human or a faunus can be.**_ "

Alpha then easily killed the Zeta-level Grimmoid with just one hand and drop his corpse on the floor. Alpha laugh manically while the body of the Zeta-level Grimmoid vaporize into the cold dead night of Halloween with a wolf howling to the full moon.

* * *

 **A/N:** **See? I told you guys i might make 3 chapter of RWBY: Hellsing in October, even though it is technially** **2 chapters and 1 one-shot. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
